My new home? (ff14 fanfic)
by lilly.lilelet360
Summary: The story follows Lilly Rainheart A cadet of the the Martian forces was sent on a mission to find a hospitable planet to call home. Unfortunate due to a strange accident she finds herself trap in this new planet, with only her survival kit, gun and ammunition. She tries to survive and understand this new planet. She will do what she can to Complete her mission.
1. Chapter 1

Captains Log: is been 2 years since earth was destroy by a Miscalculation on the suns age. It begun turn into a Red giant in 2150 and the new calculation said that we only had a small window of 10 years to escape to a new planet or mars. Mars was not optimal for the massive amount people evacuated from earth. Overpopulation was an issue and will end up resorting to Cannibalism to survive. We knew that we had little time to start looking for a new home. We have a phew years before famine began to settle on the mar's colonies. Out of the 9Billion people on earth had only less 1 Billion manage to get to mars with supplies that could last a couple of years. Hope still high, new arrival try to find their place in the colonies. Not many survive from the lack of oxygen or they take their lives from falling into depression. The search for New planets has begun and we hope to locate a new home suitable for human life….

Captains Log: Is been 8 years since earth was destroy. Attempts to cultivate enough food for everyone had failed, water supplies are become low, and the beginning for cave explorations to find more water had brought us nothing but diseases and strange sickness. Reports indicate that Colony 11 has begun turning older humans into food to sustain themselves. The observation of new planets had been vast but phew planets that can be reach within a phew years had been acquire. A team of 15 Cadets had been gathered to take the long journey to those planets. Since our measurements had indicated those planets might be habitable, we won't know for sure till someone get there and checks. If it turns out, we where wrong then those cadets will be lost. And yet I envy them for they don't have to suffer through all this. The team has been Code name the Walking Death.

Entry #1: Today 15 Cadets each on their own Exo-suits gather together for one last time to embark on a 3-5 years journey into space, to unknown planets that might support human life. The success or failure of the mission will indicate weather we survive as a species or we parish into nothingness. We all gather together to celebrate our farewell we did not expected much a party, yet we got serve wine and a piece of stake. We did not question the origin of the stake, but we celebrated to our hearts content. Robby, Mark, Stephany, Albert, Marina, Jorge, Zuseseki, Yu yen ho, Eddy, Kyu, Jose, Elly, Sakura, Joshua and I were ready to embark. Known as the Walking Death crew we knew this was a one-way ticket to either salvation or demise. I Commander Lilly of the colony sector 5 was chosen to embark on Space ship #13 Lucky star for sure. Year of training, preparing and hard study would be put to the test tomorrow.

Entry #2:

Location: inside Lucky start

Destination: Ah Blue pulsar, near the constellation of Virgo

Time to arrive: 4y, 9m,30d,12h,20m.

The Launch was a success, it does take a while to get use to the Gs on the ship as it travels around 80% of the speed of light. A phew bumps noises can be heard outside the space ship but is been normal most of the time. Remembering the launch and seen everyone disappear on the mar's horizon was a sentimental experience. We all knew that would be the last time we will see each other. that they will be no next time one, by one we said of farewells and it was my turn. I sit on my ship as the magnetic ramp aligned it self to my target, and I was lunch to the air in just a phew seconds I could see the entire mars and the big red sun becoming smaller and smaller. Then I pass out, the Gs where to much and my body. it took a while to regain consciousness, to my surprise I was still in one piece a still on course to my target. The Captain instructed us that after passing Neptune to open a case that was given to us containing a message on the mission that was given to us. I shall begin the prosses of opening it.

Captain "Cadets If you are seen this it means that the lunch was a success, and now you are heading towards your destination to certain planets that we suspect they can support human life. However, I have with deepest regrets to inform you that neither of the spaceships are pack with any type of communications back to mars." "What!?" I yelled and the message continued. "we had discovered that all of the colonies where infected by a super virus that affect the nerves system making them incapable of using their frontal lobe retuning them back into a primal state. You and the other 14 Cadets where chosen since the infection was not attached itself to you yet. We kept you healthy and free from germs since the virus was discover, and a decision was made. To Keep the human species alive and increase the chances of survival we had send you to different location that planets might harvest life. Once you arrive and confirm that the planet is capable of supporting life, you can start the procreation process"

"But how? Don't I need a male parent to make a child?" I asked expecting the message to answer. The message continued. Captain "Code name Adam and Even respectively to each ship carries an artificial incubator that can hold 1 embryo from each of you cadets Making the creation of a human life much easier without the need of a male or female parent. Each ship carries several clean eggs and sperm and instructions on how to get it stared. The Machines can sustain up to 4 before malfunctioning, we had tested on our labs several times, in all the cases had been successful." I Pause the message and headed back of my ship to see all was true. The incubator the instructions on how to, and in case of malfunctions what to do. "but that means my family, mom, dad, and brother are…." Tears run down my checks knowing that they knew and the reason why they never visited me during training nor at the launch was because they where infected. I look at the message and continue listing to it. Captain "in case we where wrong and the planet is inhabitable and there is no way to return back, we also set up a containment plan. On the red case next to your STASIS bed, there is a package filled with instruction on how to use the gun. So you cadets wont have to … suffer….aaaahh…." the captain screamed in pain as vain swell on his forehead after he calmed down he continued. "Cadets I wish you luck and the survival on the human species leys within you." Message ended.

Entry #3: no data…..

Entry #4: no data…

Entry #5: no data…..

.. . . . .. . . . .

Entry #6:

Location: Inside the Lucky start

Time of arrival: 1D, 11H, 15m.

STASIS Recovery activated. . . .

Entry#7

Location Inside the Lucky start

Destination: Planet ADK000758 Entering the orbit T-12hour

Coming out of Stasis is always a pain even on the training the sleep was less then 12 hours but coming out of Stasis after 4 years can put a lot of restrains on the body. I began the Regular exercise to reestablish function to my joints, and fingers it feels like they are sticks. Little by little I began to regain my flexibility and dexterity. T-10 hours to enter orbit said the computer. Am still nervous, anxious, and scare not knowing the exact condition on the planet and facing death in form of a red suitcase scares me.

Would I accept my fate and pull that trigger? Or just wait for a slow death as my resources dappled. I though as I put back my Exo-suit back on an prepare to sit on the front to see the planet I'll be orbiting soon. little by little a small blue light became bigger and bigger the planet was massive. "hehe..hahahahaha.. YES! YES!" I yelled as I saw the planet resembling picture of earth. Blue oceans, Continents, forest. It was beautiful I began to cry.

I quickly set up the Scanners to start scanning for life, breathable air and other factors which all came out positive. "mom, dad, little bro… I made it this would be our new home" I said as I hold a picture of my family.

The planet holds 3 Massive continents with phew medium size islands I look around to where it seems to be a nice place to start landing. My scanners indicated an abundance of life and perhaps intelligent life. I Decide to get lower to see if I can see sings of intelligent life

Entry#8

Location: Inside Lucky star somewhere in Planet ADK000758 the Stratosphere.

To my surprise they were intelligent life cities, houses, ports. Etc. etc. so far as I enter the planet, I did not saw any Satellites, nor my radar detected any I believe this planet might be around middle ages with swords and shields. I explored the middle continent. . ..

Several hours later as I began to explore an area near the 3 biggest cities, I saw the sky grew darker and it seems like a storm was brewing. Since I was too far up, I could not see what it was below, so I decide to go lower to see what was going on.

As I descended the clouds give a way a big open rocky field filled with stones and there, I behold 2 massive armies ready to engage, the sky darkened further, and I saw the armies collide against each other as fire began to rain from the sky. Bodies flying, fire coming from machines and sometimes around I could see green and blue light coming from both sides. "what kind of technology are they using?" I asked my self. Then my system radar picks up something massive in front of me. I look an I saw this Gigantic ball for fire that began to move I quickly grip the controls and turned around moving away from the fire ball then I heard what it seemed like a big roar then explosions alarms in my ship began to buzz none stop the ship shake as the explosion had hit me.

Entry#8 lost. . .

I lost control of my ship for what it feels like an eternity till I regain control and witness what it appears to be a giant metal monsters heading my way with fire behind it. I pull the control up as fast and hard as I could scrapping the head of that monsters, but the wind pressure dragged me alongside the beast holding for dear life I manage to maintain altitude. High up in the sky I witness the destruction that beast was capable off everything seem engulf in fire.

Damage analysis main thruster had been shut down; emergency engine was engaging opening supportive thrusters. Reserve energy at 50% "DAM IT I NEED TO LAND" I yell as I look a way to go down safely far away as possible from this madness I saw a clearance near a forest but before I could move blue light emerged from the ground making huge pillars an a blast of EMP shut down all the systems on my ship I was on free falling..

Alarms shut down and I felt weightless I try several things to restart the ship, but all the systems got fry "AAAAHHHhh! I HAVE TO SURVIVE!" I screamed as I reached the lever under my sit to eject out. FFFOOOOSSSSSHHHH! Dust, wind, roaring thunder that is all I could heard as I closed my eyes and the parachute opened and began a slow descend. Open my eyes and saw a destroy land and a blue light coming behind me I could see in a distance 6 people standing looking up and one above a rock. I don't think they had notice me yet. BOOOOM! Another explosion, I was sent flying close to the group and crash landed like it seems to be 20 meters I quickly released myself from the ejector sit and took the emergency backpack behind the sit and put it on grabbed the emergency pistol next to the sit but once I look up.. I could not believe my eyes.

A Massive giant fire circle was coming down, my ship completely engulfs by it there was no way to escape now. This would be my end I thought as I saw the fire coming closer and closer. Then a light appeared underneath me and surrounded me "what is this, it feels weird" … I felt like I was losing my self like if my body and soul was separating. "What?!" I said and look at the at the other people glowing the same and disappearing on of them made eye contact with me and disappeared. In a blink of an eye everything went white and black… I could not see a thing. I felt weightlessness "am I death?! What happen? Am I unconscious? No that cannot be right?" I Kept asking question and yet I felt alright not at peace yet not scare. I do not know how much time had passed but I heard a voice saying "Hear…. Feel … Think." I manage to open my eye I felt my feel touched the ground I looked around and I saw a big open blue space with sparks of light on the distance. I looked down and panic.

"GGGYAAAAAHhh am not falling am not falling…...! am not falling!?" I calmed down as it seemed like a dream and yet felt so real. I kneel and touched the ground felt like water and yet it was solid. Then I heard the voice again. "what are you?" I quickly stood up and look around and saw a ball of light floating above me. I quickly try to reach for my gun, but it was not there. "you do not to be part of Hydaelyn" said another voice behind me I quickly turn around and saw a black hooded fellow walking around me, investigating looking like if I was some weird animal. I felt an uneasy aura coming from him, so I stood on a combat position that was though to me by my trainers "what's with that suit? That pose? You think standing like that you can take me on?" the black hooded person laughs.

He stopped laughing and said "Begone from my sight abomination of the realm" He raise his hand up and a black circle appeared out of no where it began doing a strange noise "Die!" said the black hooded figure as he throws that black circle at me. unknowing what would happen to me if it hit me I doge it and move quickly to punch him, but he disappears before I could reach him, I turn around quickly and saw nothing but all darkness al around Then it began to clear up and I saw the black hooded person with his hand extended towards me and shaking. "impossible" the black hooded said I stood there in confusion "huh?" "interesting this could be useful" the ball made of light said. Then the blue light began to glow once again underneath me "it is time" said the light "go to Gridania and find Kan E Senna she could help you." "Wait" I yelled an before I knew that light cover me completely and everything went back to black.

Pek pek pek… … "hmmm" pek pek pek "food?" "what" I slowly open my eyes and I was greeted by what it looks like a yellow parrot the size of a motorcycle. "Get off of me, I am up" I yelled as I rubbed my forehead from its peks and stood up. "Ghaa how long was I out" I looked around to see where I was. I was surrounded by trees, green grass, and a gentle breeze I took a deep breath it was the first clean air I had breathed on years. Then I thought for a minute on the thing that had happen. The last thing I remember was that giant fireball, that hooded fellow and that I must go to some place called Gridania? "not food? You look like them, yet you speak like me "said the yellow bird. I turned around and stared at the giant chicken talking to me. "oh, my lord did I lost it. Am I hearing things? Or maybe this planet these animals can speak?" I said He reply with "Choco does not understand, but find strange you speak same as I. wish master could speak to Choco would make Choco happy"

I stared in Unbeliever that I was having a conversation to what it seems to be the Coronels favorite size chicken. "do you know where we are?" I asked, "Choco does not know, master lead Choco to where it supposes to go." It said. Then on a far distance I heard a whistle then Choco got exited "Master is calling, YAY Hope we see again Strange one" the bird said running to the direction of the whistle. "Hey wait Don't leave me here!" I began to run chasing the Giant chicken but of no use. It was way too fast, and I saw him jump and fall, "wait is that?" I quickly stopped at the edge of a fall and saw the bird flapping its little wings Frantically just enough to soften its fall and continue running after reaching the bottom. I saw a Choco disappeared on the distance.

From there I saw the entire land; ocean, desert, and dense forest as far as I could see. I cannot see any type of city where I saw before when I was on the space ship. I check myself for any wounds and check my backpack to see what I carry since I did not know what type of food, I could eat here I should be careful as I wonder this forest. Lucky there is a river nearby where I can follow and hope I can hit some short of civilization. My backpack carries a 3-day supply of food and water I think I can reach a city within that time limit. I Grab my gun and check for ammunition and how much bullets I have left, and the type of weapon I carry. It seems old manufacture, but it was a powerful gun, I would had preferred the new laser guns but those batteries life can only last 2 years this one at least the powder inside can last up to 20 without getting wet. A smith & western .50 magnum a gun that can take a giant grizzly bear and can blow heads off.

I think I should use this in a pickle with a total of 100 bullets and 6 on the chamber I head out following the river. I hope I don't have to spend a lot of time in the woods, yet I am concern what type of beast I might end up bumping into. Not only that but what type of people am I going to encounter? Are they going to be friendly or are they are going to treat me as a threat? With my current appearance I look like that army that was in a that war, where the good guys? Or the bad guys?

Wish I could take it off, but I do not carry anything extra. Besides this Exo-suit from been super tight keeps my body temperature normal regardless of the weather, hot or cold my body temperature would be the same. It also comes with the benefit that in case of injury will thigh itself around the wound to close it quick. Following the river notice that the forest felt at peace, and calm like if everything was in harmony. I did not feel any danger and yet I felt like someone or something was looking at me. The sky turns from day to a beautiful twilight, the calm wind ceases, and the birds sing song off dusk and the eventual coming of night. I decide to make camp before night fall, I began to look around to look for shelter found a clearance and next to fat tree with weird looking branches.

"that looks like a nice spot" I move closer to that tree and surveyed my surrounding " this is weird there is no dry sticks nor the bark of this tree seem to be dry the branches are super strong an I cannot cut them" I said as I could not start a fire to protect me from nearby animals. I climbed the fat tree and found a nice comfy spot. "I'll spend the night here and continue tomorrow" I put the backpack to my side and took out one of the rations and eat it. "BLEEE it tastes awful, but I guess it has good nutrition" I double check to make sure it was not spoiled or anything. As night settle, I look up into the sky and wonder which of those start was my home planet mars. The mars that I abandon or more like was thrown out, I thought of the other Cadets their fate. I wonder if some got lucky like I did, or they end up looking at the END. I though of my family and all the remaining humans turning into mindless monkey. I cried my self to sleep now I was alone in a strange planet with no family or friends and my only goal now was to survive and keep the humankind gene alive.

END of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"she looks a bit strange" said a voice, "really? Can you tell?" said another voice. "I don't know what you Moogles are talking about she looks like a Hyur to me" said another voice. Small children? I though as I regain consciousness from my slumber, I heard them chit chatting for a little bit and slowly opened my left eye to get a glimpse on what I thought to be small children. Instead I was met with what it appears to be flying plush bears with a ball and a string attached to their head, bat like wings helped them stay afloat. "Look it awakens kupo" said one of the flying bears as the other 2 turned around and stared at me. I got up and rub my eyes, still in unbelief on what I was seen and hearing. Was my mind playing tricks? Or these fluffy creatures really exist? "can she see us?" asked one of the bears "I'm not certain, not a lot of Eorzeans have the necessary Spiritual energy to see us kupo" as the fluff bear turned around to explain to the other one I reached and grabbed him and it Freaked out "Hey Let me go "kupo"!" the little fluffy bear screamed, Its fur was soft and warm it felt like cuddling a small puffy dog. It was so cute, I turned him around and look at its cat like face and its cute little eyes. I could not believe it was even real I could not hold any longer and hug him tight and rub my face against its fluffy fur. "OMG you are so cute" I said as I kept snuggling the fluffy bear "what! What are you 5 years old?" said the fluffy bear, the other Bears came down and said "please stop hugging him so tight, kupo" said one, "yea we are not toy you know" said the other one. I stopped as I hear the other bears plead and I remember what I was supposed to do, I let go of the bear I was holding now its fur was all mess up and some static electricity had built up into itself that it shock one of the bears as it try to approach him.

I grabbed my things and began to talk to the bears. "I am so sorry; I am not from here; my name is Lilly nice to meet you" I said and though am I really having this conversation with a cute fluffy bear. It appears that sentient Species existed in this world. "where are you from? Gridania, Limsa Lominsa, Ul'dah?" asked one of them. "I do not recognize any of those names but please if there is a town nearby that would really help if you can point me to the right direction." I said as all 3 bears huddles together and began chitchatting with each other. After a phew minutes they turned back to me and said "we will help you kupo" "that is great" I said as I double check my backpack and slowly manage to get down from the tree. The flying bears follow "just keep following the river downwards and you will see Limsa Lominsa" said one of the flying bears. "thank you very much I do not know how to repay you" I said and bow to the bears "there is no need to repay us kupo" said the one of the left "I don't even think you have something that we want" said the one of the right "But If you are not from Eorzea? Where exactly are you from kupo? From the other continents?" said the one standing in front of the others and continue "you look like the Hyur and yet your presence feels different kupo" "well, it will be a bit complicated to explain, but why don't you come along and I'll do best to explain." I said as I turned around and began heading down the river. The 3 Flying bears follow me, each one asking different question on my origin. I did the best to explain to them where I came from, what was my mission, and the circumstances that lead to my current situation. "wait would that be like an outer space invader kupo?" Said one bear "well yes and no. I am here like uuuhhh. You can say an Alien. But am not here to invade or take any land" I responded. "what is a N" asked the other "an Alien is a species, animal or living been not from this planet." I answer "knowing that you might be the last of your kind might be hard but. In here they are a lot that look like you" said one of the flying bears. "that might be true, and probably I am overthinking about it, but I won't know for certain till I… well try I suppose." I blush thinking of what I must do; this planet might have a lot of human like been. But that does not guarantee that we might be compatible to reproduce. "hhhmmmm" said the flying bears. I also asked them question about what where they, what was their name. I find out they were Moogles, an Intelligent species that are capable of big things and yet not a lot of people can see them or hear them. I asked them why, their response was "we usually are happy just been by our self and do not interact much with others since it can be a hassle as everyone is trying to get us to do something kupo" said the Moogle with the red ball. They told me that mostly children were able to see them Adults on the other hand was kind of rare occurrence.

as we kept on walking down the river, I notice several animals roaming around, from squirrels, to insects. But what it surprised was their size, from textbooks and Hypotheses we study on my training back on mars. Said that finding similar creatures of those found on earth was going to be a rare occurrence. I was amaze and wonder if earth would had been this beautiful before the sun engulf it. Most of animals ignored us or just kept to themselves. They did not seem aggressive, even the one we considered a pest on earth a giant mosquito seems to be happy just drinking water.

"sure, this part has quite a live ecosystem" I said, "hmm? What do u mean kupo" asked one of the moogles "well where I came from…" before I could finish, I heard a cry. "wait did you guys hear that?" we all stopped and stayed quiet. Then I heard the cry again sounded like a small child and rush towards it "wait where are you going kupo?" "let's go moogles" the moogles follow behind me. As I reach where I heard the cry of a child, I notice a salamander the size of a medium dog been push against the rocks by to what seems 3 giant Cellar Spiders. Tall as a tree and slim feet made them look horrific, I saw them kicking and throwing the poor little salamander around like ball over and over. "what are those things" I said as the moogles arrive then I heard the cry again "MOM, DAD HELP ME" I could not believe that the cry was coming from the small salamander. "no way!" I said, "what's wrong Lilly?" the Moogles stared at the situation in front of us "that is call the circle of life Lilly" said one moogle "wait you cannot hear the salamander?" I asked "Salamander? What?" all 3 moogles look back at the situation they all stare at each other and stared back at me "we do not understand what you mean Lilly. We only hear the squeaks and grunts of the baby Black eft" the moogles said, just as I thought I was the only one able to hear them talk for any other person they would only hear grunts or squeaks. One of the giant spiders rise their feet ready to hit the final blow to the poor baby salamander. Out of instinct I grabbed my gun and fire. BANG BANG BANG. The sound of the gun fire scares several birds and insects nearby as they flew to safety, laying next the baby salamander where several feet of what it was once the spiders. Their ball like head exploded into million pieces leaving behind their hideous legs and a puddle of greenish goo. I took a deep breath and reloaded the weapon and began to approach the baby salamander slowly.

"Are you alright little one?" I asked "what was that kupo" said one of the moogles "I do not know but that weapon was really loud my ears still hurt" said another one. While the moogles recover from the sound of my gun I reached the baby salamander and kneel to his level. The baby salamander looks at me with watery eyes and said "don't eat me I don't taste good" I giggle and said "don't worry little one I do not eat things like you" the baby salamander looks closer and notice what he was no longer in danger. I extended my hand and gently pet it its head. I notice that his skin was awful dry, and he was breathing heavy. "Want to go back to the river?" I asked, "do you know where it is? I got lost following my parents then I was attack by those things." So, his parents aren't that far away then. I grab the salamander and carry it to where the moogles were. "so, now you have a pet kupo?" asked one of them. "no not really this little fella got lost and was attack." I said, "am surprise you are not scare or even frighten when it comes to touch or hold a baby Black eft." Said one of the moogles "yea, usually females of all the races are scare of creatures like these. we just hear them scream and try to avoid them at all cost" said the other. "mmuaa muaaa" said the baby salamander "what did he said" asked the moogle "he said he is thirsty let us take him to the river hopefully he can find its parents as well he can regain strength" I said and headed back to the river.

We returned the baby salamander to the river. "there you go little fella." "thanks a lot, I'll be sure to find my parents soon" said the salamander. "ok stay safe alright and try not to leave the river that often" I said. "that is very kind of you Lilly, helping those animals in need" said the Moogle. "she really is a nice person" said the other one. "MMMUUAAAA!" a large roar or more like a croak and from upriver we saw a giant Salamander coming Directly towards us. "SSSOOONNN!" yelled the giant salamander "Mama!" yelled the small salamander it was a beautiful reunion of mother and son. The baby salamander explained what happen and the Mama approached me and thanked me the best she could the Moogles stayed behind. "thank you very much I do not know how to repay you". Said the Mama, "No need mam" I said as I still am on unbelief how big this salamander where able to grow so big. And yet I was able communicate to them so easily. "Thank you so much" said the Mom salamander and Licked me from bottom to top leaving cover in saliva as a thanks and headed back upriver. "eeeewww" I said as I shake and rub the slime saliva way from my face. The Moogles started laughing and yet I knew they were somewhat surprise. "you did good Lilly, usually that is one of the reasons we do not meddle with others" said the moogle. "shees," I said as I wash the saliva with the river water. "well lest go" I said as I rinse my hair and shake off the excess water.

Meanwhile in the lower level of the city called Limsa Lominsa

A group gather around a round table to Discuss matters of the nation "so we are certain that they are back already had the yellow jackets been inform?" said the captain. "yes, we had informed them and had increase security however we think that there is a mole within their ranks since the kidnaps keeps happening. The scouts we send keep been spotted and silence." Said one of the informants. "what about Milala? Is she aware of the situation" asked the captain "well We have not…"? Before it could finish the door burst open and a red hair Miqo'te flies over and lands on the table where the group was gathering. "Hahaha Here is your Sneaking dog JACKE!" laughed the tall muscular Roegadyn followed by a group of 6 black hooded fellows. "I suggest you stay out of my business Jacke boy if you don't want you and your dogs hurt" he pointed at the Captain Jacke the leader of the Rouge guild. As everyone inside got on their guard and take out their daggers ready to strike. "Vkebbe are you alright?" ask the Lalafell named Haurimu "you have a lot of nerve coming into my den and star barking orders like a salty dog" said the as he walks around the table and pointed at the Roegadyn. "WATCH YOUR TONGE JACKE! You know dam well that we hold all the cards against you and your group for spying on royal matters" yell the Roegadyn.

Jacke stopped and think for a little he looks around the room and give everyone a small nod giving the signal. "royal matters you said?" said Jacke "Perhaps I had said to much already. No matter" Said the Roegadyn and snapped his fingers the hooded fellows took out their weapons and stand ready to fight at the same time Several Rouges took out their daggers and stood in battle position ready to strike. 3 rouges pick up the unconscious Vkebbe and took her to safety. "aren't you going with them Haurimu?" said Jacke "no anyone that hurts Kvebbe must be hurt even worse" said Haurimu. Jacke Look around and assess the situation "it all points out to Garlean Empire. But I wonder why Merlwyb has not yet been inform of this unless they had been keeping her on the dark for this the hole time" Though Captain Jacke as he took out his daggers to defend himself. "you are outnumbered Volgard you think you can come and take the Rouge guild so lightly?" Said Jacke "HAHAHAHA you are just a pest that we need to get rid of" said Volgard as he put on some metal gloves ready to fight. Lightning came off the gloves as he took a stance to fight. "No mercy boys" Said Volgard and the fight stared. Jacke launched an attack towards Volgard but was block and push back by one of its fellows. The fight was fierce Rouge after rouge lunched attacks against Volgard and its fellows, but they were always block and push back. Slowly the fight was move to the outside of the rouge guild. No matter what Jacke and its rouge did they were unable to mark a hit on Volgard and its company.

"Hey Jacke, something is not right" Said Haurimu "yes I notice, and I guess everyone else has notice too. Are they toying with us? No that cannot be how are they able to read our moves?" said Jacke as he closely inspected at the fight as the rouge launched their attacks and always seemed like Volgard and its fellows knew were they are going to strike. "are you seen this Jacke it's like they know each and every move" said Haurimu. Jacke grab on of its daggers and throw it directly Volgard head. The Dagger travel roughly 8 meters when it changes course and like magic the dagger was push and strike the ground just a phew steps away from Volgard. "did you see that?! They have some short of magic force field around them" Said Jacke but then Volgard notice them and jumps towards Jacke and Haurimu striking the ground send a shock wave sending both rouges flying. "there you are Jacke boy!" Volgard jumps towards Jacke and punches him into solid ground Jacke bounces like a ball on the concrete. As Haurimu still on midair throws several daggers to Volgard in vain. They drifted by a magical shield towards the waters "Shiit!" said Haurimu Before he could react one of Volgard man appear in front of Haurimu and beat him senseless and throw him next to Jacke as he tries to stand up. "Haurimu!" Yelled Jacke.

"cough cough am alright Captain" Said Haurimu. The commotion gathers bystanders looking in amaze on the situation then Yellow Jackets begin to surround the area. "Looks like the party is over boys" said Volgard as walked towards Jacke and Haurimu "Stay in your Den Dog and remember this is the power of Lighting Volgard the Roar of the sea, hahah AHAHAHAHAHAH" said Volgard laughing turning around walking away. Jacke could not say anything back since he was gravely injured and could only bite his tongue. "Stop them" Said Haurimu but his voice was not heard. Volgard and its men disappear in the crowd as the yellow jackets arrive and surround the rouges, picking up the badly injure rouges and taking them to an infirmary as some were slowly cure by white mage. "Haurimu you are not badly injured right?" asked Jacke, Haurimu nodded "do not let them out of your sight once you find out their base return and give a complete information" "ok Jacke am on it" said Haurimu as he run towards the crowd and doge the Yellow Jackets and prevented for been seen. "good, now we only have is to endure the torture we are about to experience by Yellow Jackets, I can tell they are not part of Limsa Lominsa, they are just Scrum how had sold their souls to a greater evil" Jacke said as his vision become blurry. Yellow jackets guards picked him up and took him away. Haurimu manage to catch up to Volgard and its man and slowly begun following him using the shadows as its cover.

Location: On the surface of planet ADK000758

Destination: A city Named Limsa Lominsa

"AAAAAAAAhhhh are we there yet?" I asked the Moogles as we continue following a strange path. "we are almost there Kupo" said the moogle. "you say that like hours ago can we take a break?" I asked "for an alien you are quite whinny kupo" said the other moogle "well I have to walk and carry my bag around you guys can float with your wings or that ball on your head" I said as I pouted my mouth "we are here kupo" said the other moogle "finally" I said as we all move toward an opening from the forest. Infront of me was a big castle on top of giant rocks, flags with red and black folded and wave at us. "this resembles the castles found on my fantasy books." I though as I could smell the gentle breeze of the ocean, the song of the seagulls, and the splash of the ocean hitting the rock side. "it feels so nice up here. But I don't see any beach nearby" I said as the moogles fly down towards the road I follow right behind them "if you follow the road that way you will encounter the entrance to the lower level of Limsa Lominsa am sure someone there can help you." Said the moogle "thank you very much moogles I truly appreciated" I said, "listen we know you are not from here kupo" the moogle pulls out an envelope with a red seal "what is this?" I asked. "this is a special moogle letter you should use it in case you find yourself in trouble Kupo." Said the moogle. "what does it say?" "aaaahhh!do not open it kupo" said the moogle and continue "this letter is in case of an emergency give to that person that you think is the one causing the trouble" "well I'll keep it close" I said as I save the letter on my side pocket. We wave our goodbyes and I begin heading down towards Limsa Lominsa.

"wow this land scape looks amazing" I though as I saw the slow descent of the sun, as day turned into Dawn, I reached a bridge and stopped to contemplate the river and the fish swimming on it. "thinking back at what mars was I had never seen such beauty with different colors, Mars was always a red dust flying all over. The only colors I remember where the ones I got from my Birthday when mom made a rainbow cake just for me" I though as the flash back on my 6th birthday my mom bring me cake. Remembering my family brought tears into my eye as I stared at my reflection on the water made me even more depress. Thinking "would I'll be able to be happy here? I still have not met any other like me I wonder if they even exit." I said to myself. I took a deep breath and cleaned my tears. "there is no time to dwindle in sad thoughts I must go on" I said as I keep walking down the road that led me to an intersection in there was a sign but... "I can't read that" I said. "is what I had feared. Animals can understand me but does that mean the human in this planet even speak English?! If I star speaking like an animal would they think am crazy? Or would they start chasing me...?" my head begins making scenarios of what ifs from been chase, or just been called crazy. "hey, you!" said a voice "huh" I snap out of my freak out and look to where the voice was coming from it was a tall human. "Was it even human?" I thought, he seems to be around 7 feet tall muscular build, but his skin was grayish green. He was wearing a yellow outfit and had a huge axe on its back. "are you lost rookie if you are not use to be out to the road behind him, "I suggest you run towards Limsa Lominsa over there" He said as he pointed the way. I stood there a bit of a shock seen some one so tall I am around 5'9'' this guy towers over some of my comrades back on my squad. "y..y…e…s.." my words scape me it was the first time a human been made contact with a real alien I though.

"Hahahaha a bit shy huh rookie?" He said as he slowly tapped my small shoulder with his huge hand. "hahahaha yea" I nervously laughed and answer. "are they really this huge?" I though "well go on get going is dangerous to be outside" he said as he slowly pushed me towards the road. "huh. yes, thank you" I said as I begun to walk again but stopped and turn around "wait you can understand me?" I asked, "What do you even mean?" he asked back. "no not nothing" I said "what am I even asking of course he understand me god am such an idiot" I though as a moment of silent let the crickets begun to chirp. "huh sure just head over to town ok" he said breaking the silence. I snap out of my though and responded "yes thank you mister huu…" " hahaha call me Abyfarr you can drop the mister for now" he responded "ok Abyfarr thank you for your help" I said and wave goodbye and headed to the entrance of this city called Limsa Lominsa. "Captain Volgard sure chooses weird new recruits maybe I should keep an eye on this one? Nah am sure she knows what she is doing" Said Abyfarr as he continues heading towards the check point.

Crossing another bridge and following the rocky path I found myself at the entrance of the city. A big castle lay on top of a rocky cliff surrounded by other smaller yet similar cliffs, all intertwine with bridges and connector to one another. Red banner decorates the outer walls of the castle as well as the long bridge connecting into the castle. As I approached the entrance, I saw 2 guard we both exchanges look. they both look at each other and gave me a nod and I nod back and walked past them. "am still not use to see this huge people. Or Human beings are they even human?" I thought to myself "I do remember asking the Moogles about the Human beings. But they look confuse and they were not sure what I meant by saying human.

Reaching the entrance of the castle was not short walk to my surprise was already dark as light turn on around the city. "is good to know they are advance enough to have electricity, but do they have any computers?" I said as I walk into the castle and I was amazed. The castle was not built on top of the rock was part of the rock. Everything was or is part of the rock doors, pedestals, stairs all carve from the rock, Banners hang from the ceiling depicting a to what it appears to be and ancient Viking boat with 2 lion head and several oars on its sides. In the center of the room was a large rock that seems to be the pillar of the entire castle. Water flow from the rock to a small circular water way I walked towards it and tasted the water. "is not salty at all" I said as I inspected the rock and its fine sculpture in the middle. "is this water been filtered from the ocean?" I though then I heard voices coming from the other side of the rock "If you talk to Grehfarr he will take you to the Airship" said the voice.

"no no if you want to trade please remember to use the board" said another voice. I walked around and I was met with different kinds of human like beings short, tall, wide, some like the one I just met, female version. It was a like one of those roleplaying games that Joshua and Jorge liked to play. I stood there in silence admiring the newly discover races for humankind. Walking around like a normal day talking to each other it was like a dream. "hello, are you new to Limsa Lominsa" said the voice I snap out of my though and my eyes meet this girl with pig tails and pink hair. "huh I umm. You see..." I could not concentrate to make a good sentence since I notice she has cat like ears, eyes and a tail she was able to move. "well if you are new let me introduce myself my name is N'tanmo and welcome to the heart of limsa lominsa- the Mizzenmast! If you have any questions, I'll be here to answer them" she smiled and turner around to talked to what it appears to be a small child with small pointy ears. I just stood there in unbelief, and yet exited to see this different race, of different kinds, backgrounds interact with each other. "miss?" said the voice I snap out of my thoughts. "is kind of embarrassing if you are staring to much" said N'Tanmo "oh I'm so sorry I just never seen umm." I stopped and think for a minute. "Would it be rude to say cat girl?" I thought then I looked up and was met with N'Tanmo's yellow cat eyes.

My hands move by themselves reaching N'Tanmo's head and grabbed her hears and rub them a bit "EH! NYAAAA!" squeaked, N'Tanmo in surprise everyone including myself got startle by her Squeak. I quickly took my hands behind my back "am so sorry" I said and begin run away towards town. "what a weird Hyur touching my ear without permission" said N'Tanmo. "could be that it was the first time seen a Miqo'te" said the Miqo'te next to her. "that is absurd N'delika there is no way she has never seen one" said N'Tanmo "is just a theory, when I was young a friend of mine did the same when we first met" said N'delika. As I run away from the gazing eyes of N'Tanmo and everyone else around, I found myself in a big plaza, even though it was at night it was quite lively at the plaza people walking around trading, going left and right the place was pack. But the most amazing was this giant rock formation standing in the middle of it all. Sharp pointed crystal floating in the middle of the plaza cover with what appears to be some metal I close examine the metal looks like some type of coper or bronze. What it amazed me was that it was spinning clockwise with a ring surrounding the crystal spinning counterclockwise, the movement was so smooth at first I thought It was made with Magnetism to keep it afloat but they were no cables, no way for electricity of any type to power much less rotate this giant crystal. "Maybe the power comes from underground" I thought not only that but the wind seems not to move the object at all it was like was stuck in this space and time spinning, none stop.

I notice people around me stretching their arms towards the crystal and a small blue glow begun to flow towards their hand. Seem like they were charging or making a connection. I was baffle on what I was seen, like a dream that cloud of energy connected to them in some way or form I wonder what the purpose was. "monkey see monkey do, right?" I said as I also stretched my hand towards the floating giant crystal, but nothing happens. "huh? Maybe I have to wait a bit longer?" I said but nothing happens. I look around me it seems no one has yet notice it, so I went back to N'tanmo and asked for help "Excuse N'tanmo, can" "yes how can I, you again!" she respond as she cover her ears and stare at me almost hissing "what do you want this time you better not touch my ears again." Said N'tanmo "am so sorry it was my first time seen someone like you so I… am sorry" I said as I bow down "see I told you it was her first time seen a Miqo'te" said the other girl next to N'tanmo "still that does not give her the right to touch my ears" N'tanmo crosses her arms and turn her head around "Hmmmpphh" "so any ways what do you need information about, my name is N'delika by the way", "I was wondering if you can explain to me about the crystal on the middle of that plaza right over there" I said as pointed towards it "oh, you mean the Aetheryte?" she said I nodded, and she continue " I guess it is really your first time here hehehe" she giggle "Well, in simple form the Aetheryte is a teleportation that helps many people travel around the world of Eorzea." Said N'delika "wait so that is why I have not seen any type of mechanical vehicles, other than those giant size birds, they teleport around using those crystals. I wonder what would had been if mars would had been if they had discovered this technology" I though then N'delika asked "this would had been though to you at an early age though. Where are you from any ways?" "!" that caught me by surprise.

I could not tell her I was from another planet she would think am crazy, I know. "uhm any ways how you use the Ertheryte?" I asked something else trying to keep her mind away by pronouncing it wrong " Aetheryte, and you have to do is stretch your arm and attuned yourself to the Aetheryte then you can teleport using the lifestream but remember there is a fee depending on where you are going to travel" said N'delika, Lifestream, attuned I have no clue what she is saying by that. I should not worry about it much, yet I have to leave before she asks more questions about my origin. "well thank you for the information I'll see you girls later" I quickly dashed out of there. "what a strange Hyur girl, this kind of information should had been though to her since age 7" said N'delika, "hhmmmpph I still do not forgive her for touching my ears like that" said N'tanmo. "any ways let's get going is time to go back home is getting late and we do not want to be kidnapped" said N'delika "come on there is more Yellow Jackets around we should be fine" said N'tanmo.

"strange indeed, she is one of the scouts my informant found out about. She seemed quite nervous talking to them I should follow her close" said a strange figure that lurker in the shadows and begun to follow Lilly.

I found myself again in front of this crystal name Aetheryte, "It would be quite handy figuring out this teleportation thing" I though "but what does she mean by attune" I asked myself so I stretch my arm facing the crystal and close my eyes. "am not sure what am I supposed to think or feel" I said quietly to myself. nothing seems to happen, "maybe am not concentrating hard enough" I said and close my eyes again and I picture the crystal on my head. Then I heard what it appears to be a voice, "ssspsg" I could not understand what it was saying. I open my eyes everything seems like normal like nothing had happen, I looked around me and everything was normal thing but with less people now it seems that is getting late and everyone was heading to their homes to rest. "wait where am I going to sleep tonight" I sighed. I put my hand down and looked around to see if I can find a place rest but without any type of currency I won't be a pleasant night. "Hey what are you doing!" said a voice. I turn around to the voice and it appear to be a guard "you know there is a fee if you want to teleport some were" he said as he came closer. "teleport?" I reply back looking confuse. Then I saw the blue glow on my hand was spreading all over my body, covering me completely. "what are you doing?" said the guard as he approached me other guards begun to surround myself. I stood there in perplex, it was a weird feeling warm, cold, left like a lot off hands where swimming around the cloud gently touching my body. I looked at the guard and asked "Is this normal?" "of course not please stop what you are doing" said the guards, as others begun to surround myself however none of them where brave enough to touch me. "I wish I knew how what is going on? Is this how you teleport?" I said.

I felt weightless and saw myself getting off the ground I began to glow, and I freak out "AAAAHHHH what is happening, help me!" I yell at the guards they try to grab be but it was to late I was way out of their reach already. It appears like the crystal the Aetheryte was holding me with the blue glow connected to the crystal and myself. "what should we do?" said one guard, "I never seen this before" said the other "who the hell do we report this too" said another. "what is this Hyur doing?" said the shadow behind a tree. "HELLO! Someone grab a pole or something" I yell at them, I was floating for some reason then everything went quiet and I heard a voice. "Hear…. Feel…" said the voice. "what?" I turn around towards the crystal and for a while I felt at peace, like nothing matter. Then I saw a small glimpse of what it appeared to be myself but then I heard a loud thunder, last thing I remember is feeling been thrown away far from the crystal, then a loud bang and I fall unconscious.

"it was like the Aetheryte rejecter her" . . . "what is she wearing any ways?" "there is no time to explain she is hurt take her to the infirmary quick" "call the conjurer".

End of chapter 2


End file.
